baddaybadcenturyfandomcom-20200216-history
ElenaGilbert
Elena Gilbert she is older sister of Jeremy and niece of Jenna . Jeremy Gilbert : Although he’s technically her cousin, Elena refuses to treat Jeremy any differently than her little brother. With all that the two lost in their lives, its hard to push away the only person left. Elena tries to protect her brother, almost too much and borderline controling, but that all stems from fear. Fear of having the supernatural take away another person she loves. While the two may bicker, fight, and everything else in between, their bond is still in tact and strong; as the two will do anything for each other. Biography * There is no such thing as a normal life, at least if you live in Mystic Falls. * Elena was once a normal high school girl, but her world quickly changes when she falls in love with Stefan, a vampire. * With attacks of supernatural forces hitting the small town, Elena unexpectedly drowns and returns as a vampire. * Then after a battle with Katerine, dies again and comes back as a spirit and heals her friends during a battle with Klaus and then comes back to life a human girl. * However, when she is brought back to life she isn't quite normal. * This time around she returns almost angel like with supernatural powers intact, four sets of magic wings that respectively allow her to fly, cause people to remember, redeem people from their sins, and destroy supernatural contanminating influences. * Two kitsune, Shinichi and Misao, turn up in Fell's Church and chaos ensues. * Stefan is kidnapped by them and she decides to head into the Dark Dimension with Damon, Bonnie, Matt and Meredith to rescue him. * She now also has many out of body experiences, in which she visits Stefan in the cell he is held captive in. * Through out this, she realizes that she also has feelings for Damon. Behind the scenes For sixteen years, life was bliss for Elena Gilbert. She had a loving mother, a loving father, and a brother she was close to, even if he was a pain at times. The family was happy, Elena was happy. But unfortunately, happiness doesn’t happen for too long in Mystic Hills, for one night in May about a year ago, happiness was suddenly stripped from the Gilbert family. Miranda, Grayson, and Elena were on their way home, after Elena called them to get away from a party she wasn’t having fun at, when suddenly they drove off of a bridge and into the river. Elena was the only one to survive the crash. She was never the same after the crash, which is to be expected, and it lasted for months. Despite her friends efforts, it was hard to bring Elena back to her old self. Then she met Stefan and the world of the supernatural was opened up to Elena, a load of secrets most people wouldn’t be able to handle. She found out that a man she knew as her uncle her whole life is actually her father, her birth mother a woman no one can find; they were young when Elena was born so John had Grayson adopt her. The worst part about it was that it was a demon that drove them off that bridge that night. Elena changed, slightly for the better, once she knew more about her strange town, but refused to be her old self at the same time. Her old self was ignorant to the problems her town and friends face, Elena can’t just know about this and sit by like nothing is happening. While she may be human and suddenly surrounded by supernatural, or skilled humans, Elena is fed up with sitting by and watching her friends get hurt because she can’t do anything. She’s been a target on so many different occasions, such as the night her parents died, and for being a doppelganger. She still has no idea what that means, truly, other than it’s constantly thrown at her by random supernaturals, her friends, everyone. So she found herself talking to a family member of her favorite teacher, Lorelai Saltzman, along with her great friend Stefan, just so Elena can learn to defend herself. She doesn’t have to be protected and defenseless, if she could just take care of herself that’s one less burden her friends have to have. Then came the death of her aunt, Jenna Sommers. She had become the guardian of Jeremy and Elena after the death of their parents, and she tried so hard to be there for them. But it got hard when Elena started being secretive, keeping her family in the dark from the Hellmouth they live on. Elena blames herself for what happened, maybe she shouldn’t have been so secretive, maybe if Jenna knew, then she’d still be alive. A vampire killed Jenna, one of the last remaining family for Elena and Jeremy, and Elena couldn’t protect her. Elena stayed in Mystic Hills thinking she could protect someone but the problem was, staying in it made her die. Thanks to a magical ring she was able to come back to life but at what price? The blood of a doppelganger is a dangerous thing. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}